Snowflakes and Broken Memories
by xo-Sapphire-Heart-xo
Summary: This is a short story, chapter one is a songfic based on the song 'From Where You Are' by Lifehouse, after that it isn't a songfic. It's Arthur's POV and his thoughts about banishing Gwen, and onward. Got a bit of Merthur - BROmance in this, finally updated! Chapter 2 is up! I suck at summaries, sorry.
1. Setting Off

**This is set on the night of Guinevere's banishment. :P Arthur's POV. Merthur – BROmance. Could be interpreted as slash, but the way my story plays out it would be a bit odd, whatever suits you.**

**This is lightly based on the song '**

**_From Where You Are'_by Lifehouse A.K.A The best band ever! I suggest you listen to the song, it really is amazing. I know the full song doesn't really fit the situation, but the lyrics I've picked if you haven't heard the song before might fit a little better.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and if you like it you may want to check out my other story Friends at Heart, if you haven't already! :D Have fun reading.**

Snowflakes fall dancing around me as they coated the ground in a thin blanket of white. Winter has shot to the heart of Camelot, but I don't feel the cold, my body is already frozen from the fact that my wife-to-be had betrayed me, kissing another man the day before our wedding. I stand on the steps that lead to the castle, I watch as the night claims Camelot and sigh as the cool wind whips at my tear stricken face.  
_  
So far away from where you are. I'm standing underneath the stars. And I wish you, were here…  
_  
I'd normally never let Camelot see me like this, but I'm not normal not now, it is as if my whole heart had gone with Gwen. I don't want to believe that she had kissed Lancelot, someone who I trusted someone I thought would lay down his life for Camelot and never betray me. Guinevere isn't much better, for so many years I have loved her, everything about her is perfect. I thought that she loved me too, the way she acted when I banished her was heart breaking. I felt the tears start to rush to my eyes again, but I tried my hardest to keep them done inside me. I look up the sky the stars hidden by a thin layer of cloud, but the moon still shone through setting everything on fire as its eerie silver glow surrounds me. I wonder if Gwen is thinking of me as she looks up at this same sky.

I don't know how I can still love her, but as much as she hurt me, as much as it pains me to admit she ripped my beating heart right from my chest and smashed in into a million pieces I still love her, and I wish she was here, I wished I could have her back.

_I miss the years that were erased, I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face..._

As I stand on the marble steps, as I close my eyes blocking out the tears, I begin to think about all the memories I wish I'd never shared, I wished I could take them from my mind like Gwen had taken my heart, take them and throw them away because I don't know what else to do, do I let her face eat at what remains of my soul, or do I take her memory and find a way to crush it, suddenly I start to think about all of our memories:

The first time I kissed her.

When I realised that what I felt for her was more than I had ever felt for anyone.

The moment I'd see her smile and for that second I felt no responsibly like I was a simple commoner and wasn't the prince of Camelot and then the king.

The sneaking around and every time in public acting as if what I wanted was nothing more than a favour from a servant.

The moment I had taken her on a romantic picnic and poured out my dreams and how I wished I could be a farmer and live a simple life without the burden of Camelot weighing me down.

When in front of my father relinquished my entitlement to the thrown to run away with her.

_I miss all the little things. I never thought that they'd mean everything to me. Yeah, I miss you. And I wish you, were here._

As I stand on the steps I realised I couldn't throw that away, the memories the little things I missed so badly. My love can't be lit and blown out like a single candle, it burns if I want it to or not. It was so stupid of me to banish her.

I feel a hand rest on my shoulder; I open my eyes and glance at the man who is standing next to me, a look of worry on his face. "Merlin" I whisper, almost so quietly I couldn't hear it myself. I look back over the courtyard, the snow had seemed to become slightly thicker now I had opened my eyes.

"What are you doing out here, it's so cold." He says, taking the hand from my shoulder. I let out a sigh

"I don't feel the cold any more Merlin…" I murmur softly. As much as I yell at him and get angry at the slightest mistake he makes, Merlin truly is my only friend and I find it hard to open up with him because he does mean so much to me, but this once I think I need him here by my side.

"Arthur, you should come inside, before…" Merlin began but I cut him off before he can finish his sentence, not meaning to, it was just I wasn't really listening anyway.

"What do I do Merlin, how can I still love her after she broke my heart, I thought that banishing her would help…" I sigh looking at him, my tear stricken face met his. He had his signature worried expression and those eyes that seemed to have lived and seen things from a life time ago, when I'm with him as much as I try to fight it I feel safe and like I can pour out everything to him, sometimes I just feel like we have this connection that binds us closer than any friendship can.

"Love isn't something that can just go away when someone leaves, as much as Gwen hurt you sending her away wouldn't have solved the fact you are still madly in love with her, if you still love her what are you doing here, go and find her!" He says looking at me seriously.

"But…" I begin, if I brought back Guinevere than what would the people think and the knight and Agravaine, they would all think I am weak. Merlin cuts me off before I can list my doubts.

"No buts go and find her." He says pushing me forward. I smile for the first time that day and run down the stairs, as my feet touch the courtyard I turn around to see Merlin turning around a half smile on his lips, he was about to walk back up to the castle.

"Meer-lin?" I call out his name like I do when I am angry at him, and he immediately turns around. "Are you coming?" I ask.

"Only if you want me too." Merlin says smiling slightly.

"Did you just ask my permission, Merlin this is the only time I think I've ever wanted you to come with me, so hurry up." I know that's not true, but that doesn't mean Merlin does. "Plus I'm not saddling up a horse." I add with a grin, Merlin smiles and walks down the stairs and we walk side by side to go and find my dear Guinevere.

**I hope you liked it, reviews are much appreciated.**

**Thank you.**

**xoxo**


	2. Finding Friends

**Ok to start with I like to go over the top with the sappy bromancey moments; they are what I live for, so you'll be reading a lot of them in my story, hahaha. I hope you enjoy reading it.  
**  
I feel my heart beat in time with the horse's hooves as they crunched on the thick snow, it had stopped snowing and the clouds had blown over so the sky was bright. We had been riding for who knows how long, but had no idea where to start. I begin feeling my body slow down; as the moon rose higher our energy sank. "Merlin what if we don't find her, she could be hurt or maybe injured…" I'm not one to show my emotions, I like to keep them to myself as I've been brought up like that. Uther always told me a prince who shows his emotions is one of weakness. Nevertheless Merlins presence always seems to make me want to let it all out, he's one of those people you can trust and lean on when times or hard, things would have been much harder if he wasn't always at me side. As much as I don't show it and hate to say he really is a great friend.

"We will find her don't you doubt that for one second, she'll be fine I promise you." Merlin says seriously.

"How is it you make me feel so reassured?" I ask.

"I guess it's just one of my charms." I look over at him and he looks back after a second we start to laugh.

"I only hope you're right." I whisper.

"Arthur do you think you'll marry Gwen if we find her?" Merlin asks glancing at me for a moment again.

"I don't know Merlin, I really don't." I admit, deep down I would like to marry her, but I didn't know if I could trust her. It would take a while for me to get over this and to build our relationship up again.

"It's getting dark do you want to set up camp soon, we'll have clearer minds in the morning and we might have thought of places she might have ended up?" Merlin says through a yawn.

"But…" I begin. I wasn't ready to give up looking for her because Merlin was tired, but the more I thought about it the more I realised I was tired too.

"No buts, you might be king but out here you will listen to me for once ok. It's dark, even if she was out here we may not even see her plus she'd most likely be asleep somewhere anyway." Normally I'd never let him speck to me that way but he did have a point.

"Fine, follow me." I pull my horse down a narrow path and Merlin follows. I look at the sky to see the clouds had returned and I knew it would begin to snow soon, so we'd have to find somewhere covered and dry.

"Arthur. Do you think I'm a coward?" Merlin asked, the question came out of the blue and I didn't know whether he was just specking what was on his mind without truly wanting to say it aloud, so I didn't reply. "Arthur?" he asks a few seconds later, wondering if I had heard him.

"No, I really don't." I begin. "You just aren't that good handling a sword, that's ok. You're definitely not a coward." I notice a few flakes of snow fall. "Why did you want to know?" I ask.

"It's just I know I'm not a fighter, like you, but I didn't know if you were disappointed that I always stand aside during a battle." I didn't know what had brought this on, but I was happy that we were having a conversation it kept me from falling asleep.

"Merlin, you don't always stand aside, sometimes you pick up a sword and fight a long side me, like when we rescued Gwen and Elyan. Then other times you stupidly risk your life for me. I don't know what could have possessed you to want to jump in front of a Dorocha for me. So you really aren't a coward if you'd do those sorts of things for me when I treat you with no respect." The snow had become a lot heavier and I could feel it gathering on my shoulders and my head.

"I do it because you're the king and I'm your servant what type of servant would I be if I didn't continuously risk my life for you?" He asked.

"Just because I'm king doesn't mean you have to do all that, that's what knights are for." We pause to laugh then I continue. "You're different to other servants Merlin you come on hunting expeditions and treacherous journeys when most of the time we never come out without having to fight for our freedom. Normal servants follow around their master but you are always walking beside me, sometimes you even lead me. You aren't a normal servant Merlin and you don't get enough recondition for that." I pull the horse to a stop and dismount tying the reins around a low branch, I then being pulling off the small amount of items I had attached to the saddle. Merlin does the same.

"Where will we sleep?" Merlin asks changing the subject. We look around the small clearing.

"I'm not sure, but the snow is thin here and it doesn't seem to be coming though the leaves, we'll set up a fire other there on that small patch of grass and you can make me some dinner." I pat merlin's shoulder.

"Fine only if you get some wood." Merlin smiles and I laugh heading into the forest.

Sometime later Merlin and I were setting up for the night, a stew bubbling away in a pot over a small fire we had made. The snow didn't find its way into our little clearing, but I knew if it rained or the snow got thicker we'd be in trouble. I finish brushing away the snow to make two beds. I smile as I see Merlin mixing the stew. I walk over to him and sit next to him; he glances at me before looking back into the pot. "It's just about ready." Merlin yawns as he continues to stir

"Okay." I yawn too.

"Can you please pass me those bowls?" Merlin asked, I nod and get them from this bag, giving them to him. He slops the stew in and passes it to me. I get almost inhale it I was that hunger, Merlin did the same, there was enough for seconds and we quickly ate that too, it isn't the nicest meal I've had but Merlin always seems to make it taste good even in the middle of nowhere. "Is it good?" It was a rhetorical question, but I still nodded. After we cleaned up we laid down on the 'beds' I had made earlier, the fire had died down but it was still burning slightly; keeping us that little bit warmer. I rest my head on my bag pulling the hessian blanket over my body. Sighing I was asleep in seconds.

I awake to a crunch of leaves. Being the king or a knight you are trained to always listen, even during sleep. I open one eye, to see the sun had begun to rise, but it was still early dawn. My other eye opens as I hear the muffled sound of voices. I take my sword and jump up. I walk the few paces to where Merlin slept soundly, I shake his shoulder roughly and he immediately wakes up, standing almost as quickly as I had. I press my finger to my lips to symbolise a 'shhh' motion. Merlin nods. We walk towards the tree line, where we thought we heard the voices.

"I bet they captured them and we're walking into a trap." We hear someone say.

"How many times have we done that?" Another voice replies, the voices seemed familiar but I wasn't going to take any chances.

"Too many." Says the first person again. "Ok quiet they might hear us." The voices stopped and we didn't know where they had gone, whoever they were they sure knew how to be silent. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see two men walking. Then I see them walk into our clearing, it was Gwaine and Percival.

"What are you doing here?" I ask thrusting my sword into the ground and giving each one a hug, I see Merlin come over too.

"We could ask you the same question." Gwaine says grinning.

"We thought someone had captured both of you." Percival admitted.

"We're going to find Gwen." I smile and so does everyone else.

"How did you find us?" Merlin asks.

"The smoke from your fire was a giveaway." Percival said with a grin.

"How long was it until someone realised we were missing?" Merlin asks.

"Gaius was the first to notice you didn't go back to your chamber, but he just thought you were off on some quest, but Agravaine was the first to notice your absence, Arthur, because you didn't turn up to the council meeting." Merlin and I nodded.

"We best be on our way if you're going to find Gwen, up for an adventure?" Arthur grins and Gwaine and Percival nod.

"Sounds like fun."

**So will they find Arthurs precious Guinevere, or will she be lost forever? I hope you liked the chapter as much as I liked writing it, sorry for any mistakes grammar and spelling aren't my specialties, as you may have guested, but I do try my hardest to find any mistakes.**

The reason I picked Gwaine is he is my favourite knight because he is so laid back and doesn't care for rules and is fiercely loyal but then again he has no boundary for respect, he is one of those characters you either love or hate but how could you hate Eoin Macken?**Percival is my second favourite because he is very quiet and has a strong mind and is so loyal and kind, I love how his chainmail is all jagged to show off those biceps, I find it hilarious, I don't see how someone could hate him when he has hardly any lines and is such a nice person.**

A review would be much appreciated, thanks for reading :D


	3. Battle Training

I felt the snow begin to melt as my warm body heated it while I tried to sleep. Gwaine, Percival, Merlin and I had been riding for three days straight only stopping to sleep when it was too dark to see a metre in front, and once during the day to eat. I sat up leaning against the tree looking around sleep had seemed to claimed the group but I was finding it close to impossible to even shut my eyes. It's isn't unusual for me to be restless on a journey but normally I'd at least doze off for an hour or so even if it meant I was still half awake. My eye catches Merlin as he stirs. He wasn't normally one to move around during his sleep, so something must have been troubling him. I watched him for another moment before my eyes drifted from him and back into the moonlit forest; shadows flickered off objects as if peoples' silhouettes were dancing on the trunks of trees and smooth faces of stone, I found it difficult to tell if they were real or just my imagination. "Arthur?" I hear a soft croaky voice whisper, the voice had scared me because I was so lost in thought and hadn't realised Merlin had slightly arisen from his place on the ground.

"Yes Merlin, what is it?" I tried to sound angry and nod shaken, but Merlin knew me too well and had known he had scared me.

"Sorry Sire, I just wanted to know why you weren't asleep, I could try and find you some herbs and create a sleeping draught for you if you cannot sleep?" He asks, he voice still croaky from his reascent awakening. I smile slightly.

"I'm fine, don't bother yourself go back to sleep. Someone has to keep watch…" I say, Merlin shakes his head slightly.

"Are you sure, it isn't a big hassle for me." He says smiling. I shake my head.

"Just go back to sleep, why did you wake up anyway?" I ask.

"I had a bad dream that's all." Merlin admits, and I nod.

"Are you sure you don't want that draught?" He asks one more time.

"Meer-lin…" I say angrily, he really didn't know when to let things go. He grins and shuffles back down into a comfortable position, he lets out a big sigh and closes his eyes. Before I knew it the forest was quiet and I could go back to my thoughts, because I knew sleep wasn't coming anytime tonight.

Dawn had begun to break when I saw Merlin rise. It was early and I got a sense of what time he has to get up every morning to make me breakfast and do all the morning chores before he even attempted to wake me, even then it was too early for me and I'd always complain. "He must get tired." I say in less than a whisper but Merlin still turned to look at me.

"Did you sleep at all Arthur?" he asks, looking at me with a worried expression. I shake my head, and he does the same in disappointment.

"You should have let me make you that draught, you might have slept for at least a few hours, how will you cope today without any sleep?" It was a rhetorical question and I didn't have any time to try and answer because he continued. "Were you scared if I made it you'd die?" Merlin asked seriously, a small smile seemed to creep up on his face quickly though. I just sigh and stand up. I was all stiff from being in the same position for all those hours but as I began to walk my legs felt comfortable with the weight of my body. "When will we set off again?" Merlin asks.

"Why don't you collect some fire wood, I'll wake Gwaine and Percival and we can have some food, then we can decide." Merlin nods and ran off into the forest. I always felt nervous sending him off by himself but I never showed it. _I really need to learn to show my emotions and let people in_ I almost said aloud. _I don't know why I feel the need to protect my soul from people I care about, not having a mother to let me be open with and having a pretty much soulless father probably didn't help me, and covering my true worries would have resulting in that. _I let out a loud sigh and took my eyes from the place Merlin had wondered off in and let them rest on the sleeping knights. I decided I'd test how quickly that could awaken and enter a battle so I picked up my sword throwing it from hand to hand before walking the rest of the way over to my friends. This would have been part of their training if they were brought up in Camelot but they were kind of thrown into knighthood and hadn't received proper training, also it would be a great laugh to see Gwaine trip over his own feet. I poke Gwaine on his shoulder and he immediately jumps to his feet taking his sword in his hand, at first he was baffled as to why I was thrusting the sword in his direction but he's reflexes kicked in and he heaves up his sword to block.

"What the hell?" He managed to mumble through blocking movements.

"Let's call this extra training. Come one if I was a bandit I could have slit your throat by now." I grin and lower my sword slightly only until I saw a smirk arise on Gwaine's face as he swings the sword towards my face, but I soon blocked him, I smile as Gwaine's expression changed from confusion to concentration and power. Soon he had gathered momentum and was coming out with some good hits, ones that could easily disarm someone without much training. As we fight I lead us over to Percival, who was still sound asleep, I raise my hand to Gwaine to stop our battle for the moment while I tap his shoulder and just like Gwaine he was wide awake in less than a second and he also took his sword by this moment Gwaine and I were in the midst of battle again, and Percival seemed to join Gwaine's side obviously he had worked out this was training.

A few moments past and Gwaine and Percival had found perfect unison, they were working so swiftly together it was as if what they were doing was effortless, their hits were perfect and their wrist movements were shape and on target. I knew they were still holding back though. "Come on…" I taunt jumping back and swinging the sword smoothly. The knights glance at each other for a second and I knew they had something planned. I saw Gwaine change for me and swing his sword at my face, his him he hit much, much harder and I was blow away by the force he put into that one shot, he tried again this time with a little less power, this is when Percival changed thrusting his sword like Gwaine had, this time the force of impact made me stumble slightly, I began to lose my footing this is when they both stuck my sword from my grasp and I fell to the ground. I saw the smiles grow on the knights face's once they realised they'd just defeated their king. "What is going on here?" I hear Merlin call. He dropped the wood and rushed over the sight of me on the ground must have been funny because Merlin sure found it amusing, he begun to laugh, which made Percival and Gwaine laugh too, soon there were in hysterics, but I found nothing funny.

"Shut up Merlin, don't you have some food to prepare?" I ask, standing. He glances at the knights momentarily and then wanders over to where the fire had burnt out last night. I walk over to the horses and pat them softly as I check their saddles for anything that Merlin would need to fix up. I hear the crackling of fire as Merlin managed to set the logs alight. I walk over and so did Gwaine and Percival; we sit around the fire and wait for Merlin to prepare the berries he had picked. I hadn't had a proper meal in what felt like years and couldn't wait to find Gwen and have a meal prepared by the palace chefs'. Merlin hands me some berries and I eat them in what would have been less than a five seconds, and Merlin shakes his head smiling slightly. He hands some food to the Gwaine then Percival and then has a few left for himself.

"Will we leave soon?" Percival asks after eating his berries I nod. The sun had begun to rise slightly and if we didn't hurry we might not be able to get far before dusk.

The saddles had been checked and I mount my horse, and everyone else jumps on their horse as well. Just as we rode out of the shelter and onto the path snow began to fall again which made visibility low. Gwaine took to the rear then Percival then Merlin and I lead. I see movement from the corner of my eye and a flock of bird fly from the trees calling out in distress. I thought it was from us but then I see I group of bandits change in front of us. And in another second I felt something hit my upper back and I slipped into unconscious.


	4. Keeper of Magic's Son

**I really, REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter, in fact this is my favourite chapter of this story so far. I hope you like it as much as I do, please review thank you and have fun! :P**

I open my eyes and find myself in total darkness, I didn't know where I was but I outstretch my hands trying to see with touch. I touch the ground and feel grass in-between my fingers, so I wasn't in a dungeon. Then it hit me there isn't any snow. "Merlin…?" I whisper, but no one replies. "MERLIN…?" I call a bit louder. Suddenly I see a faint light which becomes bigger as the person drew nearer, they held a burning fire in the palm of their hand and I knew this was magic because no one could just set fire to their hand and not get burnt.

"There is no Merlin in this world. Who is it you're looking for young king?" Asks the man his expression should have held confusion but he just looked solemn.

"I demand to know where I am and where my knights are." I call angrily.

"Your demands won't be met. You have a kind heart Arthur you know how to treat people with respect; I only grant requests from people with courtesy." The man said, his voice had a depth to it that I hadn't heard before.

"Can I at least have some proper light?" I ask, the man did and said nothing. "Please…" I add, and without saying a word a ball of yellow light the size of two fists held together seemed to fly from one side of the land to the other it appeared to hit an invisible wall because it exploded and set the sky on fire with its yellow glow. All I saw was the man - his face old and weathered - the grass and the dirt it grew from, there are no walls or tress just endless grass leading into darkness all around me, the light revealed nothing more. The man closed his hand and the small fire burnt out. "Thank you. Now can you please tell me where Merlin is, you said there is no Merlin in this world that is untrue because my servant is as real as you or I." I search his old face for an answer but it was as unrevealing as the darkness surrounding us.

"At what stage did I say I was real?" He asks, I look at him shocked "Arthur, I could well be a figment of your imagination…" He says, I should have felt threatened by him but I felt this odd comfort and happiness.

"Please who are you and where are my knights and Merlin?" I begged, I saw a small smile form on his face, my patience was beginning to wear thin.

"I am whoever you want me to be… I could be your enemy, another one of your guardians, your friend, or just nothing. You choose how to treat people and what status they have in your life, your decisions make you and change you, and nothing has to stay the same. An enemy one day can be a friend the next, a friend one day can be an enemy with one decision." His smile fades and his expression was solemn once again.

"Wait another guardian, who else looks after me?" I ask.

"That will reveal itself in time, you have many questions and I don't have all the time to provide the answers." He says softly. I nod and let him continue answering my questions. "Your knights are as safe as sword is shape." A small wave of relieve washes over me, but I wanted to know everything about this mysterious man and why he claims Merlin isn't real. "What else do you wish to know young king?" He asks.

"Where am I, that would be a nice thing to know, please." I almost forgot to ask nicely, manners and humility aren't my strongest qualities.

"You are in a type of trance, or some people have said the land of in-between, in-between life and death. I'm surprised you have never been here before with some of the injuries you've encountered." His voice echoed around as.

"So I'm dying?" I ask worriedly my heart started to beat faster I didn't want to die what about Camelot, Merlin, the knights, _Gwen_… He seemed to smile slightly.

"Oh no Arthur… Your time is a long, long way in the future and you aren't to die at the hands of a bandit." He chuckled slightly, but I found nothing funny.

"So you know how I'm going to die?" I ask, looking worried. His face again went serious.

"Yes Arthur. I am going to tell you some information that could help you to understand a little more of who I really am." He takes a rough breath before continuing. "Everyone has a different keeper, I'm your keeper Arthur, I know every piece of information about everyone – including you." He begun but I interrupted which he didn't seem too impressed about.

"If you know everyone then how is it you don't know Merlin?" I ask, he totally ignores me and keeps going.

"I also know everything, from what was, to what is and to what will be, until the end of time. I've been chosen to watch over you and your friends as you leave your mark on this land, a mark that will never fade and will be remembered for longer than forever." He continued. "You have a lot to achieve before it is you time to die; your hardest challenge is going to unravel itself very soon." He says looking deeply in my eyes.

"You must have a name then?" I ask.

"My full name is Custos-Magicae-Filius, but to you it would be keeper of magic's son, you can just call me keeper if it makes it easier." He suggests and I nod.

"So your name pretty much means keeper of me?" I begin, he nods.

"You are correct you are magic's son, and that is why you will produce great things from this land."

"Alright keeper if you know every piece of everything why is it you don't know Merlin?" I ask, my heart beating so fast hopefully nothing had happened to him.

"Before you find out that answer you must know more information about a past you didn't even know existed." He begins; I don't interrupt him because I know he'll ignore me anyway. "Your destiny has been written since the dawn of time and is intertwined with magic in more ways than one. Magic isn't something you can't run from Arthur, as hard as you try you cannot escape your future, you must understand that. Even in the darkness the light has been magic, you were just too blind to notice. Magic follows you, always one step behind." He says it so seriously I know it isn't a joke.

"Please keeper, this makes no sense are you saying I have magic?" I ask, he shakes his head slowly.

"No, Arthur magic is your shadow, you are only one side of a coin magic is the other; but it is up to you to figure out who magic is; I cannot give you all the answers for I've shared too much already. I will answer one more question, what do you wish to ask?" He says.

"Please I want to know why you don't know Merlin!" I call.

"I do know Merlin, but there is no Merlin in our world, only yours because Merlin isn't his name anywhere else, young King, to many Merlin is an enigma, even though you think you know him only a few see him for what he truly is. Merlin has done more for you then you can possible comprehend. You need to give him more credit; his accomplishments have been greater than anything seen before. Trust me he is stronger and more powerful than you think, open your eyes and see because you have been blind for too long." Suddenly he begins to walk away.

"Thank you." I call and he turns around, bows his head and smiles.

"I'm sure we'll meet soon." He seemed to get swallowed into the blackness. I was still dumbfounded by what had just occurred I didn't know what to make of it, it went so quickly. So Merlin isn't who he claims to be and Merlin isn't his name and my destiny involves magic. What was I meant to do to make all the pieces in this puzzle make sense… Suddenly the yellow sky faded and a flash of white light was all I saw, soon that faded and I knew I must have come back to consciousness. I open my eyes but my vision was blurry, but I could make out a roof. I use my hands to push myself up into a sitting position and felt a hard bed under my palms. Suddenly I start to regain feeling and all I felt was numbness and pain. I see I fuzzy shape in front of me which soon became clear, it was Guinevere…

**I know I'm kind of ripping off the show, but it will be different I promise I just LOVED how they were ruined and I couldn't not use it, sorry.  
Ok to the Keeper it isn't Dragoon if you thought that's what he looks like, I found it really hard to describe him the way I saw him in my mind so I decided I'd let you picture him. I love putting people on the brink of death you'll know that if you read Friends at Heart (if you didn't I'd love it If you did, it is another Merthur Bromance - Arwen romance.) Now Keepers name, Custos-Magicae-Filius is Latin because I tried to find keeper of magic's son in old English but found it too hard to translate.**

I'd love a little review they help me become a better writer, thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :D


End file.
